guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dzagonur Bastion (mission)
Mission Objectives and Rewards Master of Whispers must be in your party to enter this mission. If your character chose to follow Margrid the Sly (after the primary quest Mysterious Message) and has not yet gained Master of Whispers, you can still enter this mission (after completing the primary quest Greed and Regret) by partying with another player who can bring him. It is not necessary to complete the Dasha Vestibule mission, but it must be available. Objectives Defeat the Margonite Generals before their forces take the citadel. Preserve the perimeter bombards to aid you in the battle. Defend the gates to prevent enemy forces from reaching the Citadel. * Speak to Prince Ahmtur the Mighty. * # of 3 gates still stand. * # of 3 bombards still function. * # of 4 generals still remain. *'*BONUS*' Keep the bastion's defenses intact. * # of 6 defenses left intact. Rewards Walkthrough To defeat the four attacking generals, first order the Whispers to guard two of the three gates, while you take the third gate. The Whispers themselves are generally incompetent at stopping the generals advances, so after you finish a battle, you have to quickly run back and provide reinforcements. If the Margonite generals get too close to capture points, gates, or bombards, they themselves can capture and disable it. If the Margonite generals make it too deep past the defenses, immediately run back towards the checkpoint on the map (press u) to prevent the generals from capturing it as well and causing you to fail. Just stand your ground as each general takes turns pummeling your henchmen and heroes, make sure your party is well healed. Finally the fourth general will probably be outside of the fortress, just go outside and kill him. Bonus This bonus is a little tricky, as the Whisper groups will get overwhelmed pretty soon once the generals show up. The four generals that spawn from East to West are: Elementalist, Paragon, Monk, and Warrior. The one that does the most damage is the Elementalist general. These two generals will cut through the defenders very quickly. However, they will not advance past their spawn location unless some of the bastions are lost or they are aggroed and pulled. Therefore, it is most advantageous to accomplish the Master's requirement by attacking and killing the Warrior first (he can be pulled a long way away from his spawn), and then work your way east one at a time. If most of your Whisper groups are sent to the east location, they will be able to hold out for a long time on their own. Once the generals in the west are eliminated this will remove all the spawns that head towards the west and center bastion. The hardest part is taking out the first general without losing control of the bastions. It only gets easier as the generals fall, as their reinforcements will no longer constantly spawn. Minion masters are very effective in this mission. A Minion Master can effectively hold a bombard with one or two whisper groups for a significant amount of time, while the rest of your party attacks the generals. The bonus can be completed solo in one or two attempts by bringing both Olias and Master of Whispers into the mission as minion masters, and assigning one of them to hold at the west bombard, while the party focuses on defeating the Elementalist general at the east bombard first. This strategy will buy ample time to finish the other generals. A third minion master (either a player character or another copy of Olias or Master of Whispers) will make accomplishing the bonus a relatively easy task. Another method is to tell each one of the Whisper's groups to take one gate each in the beginning, then fight the enemy forces as they approach each bombard. The constant fire of the bombards will greatly assist you in accomplishing this. Wait until you have a significant break to fight the boss groups. The bosses will never approach as long as the bombards are active. Or, if you are having difficulty, try placing two groups of the Order of Whispers on the east gate, and defend the west gate early on. Once the generals appear, kill the monk followed by the warrior, then mop up any groups remaining in the west that pose threats to the bombards. Make your way eastward, fighting approaching groups and staying close to the bombards, then attack the elementalist and paragon bosses. A significant amount of the mission is spent running from location to location. "Fall Back!" and "Charge!" are extremely effective. Creatures NPCs *20 Prince Ahmtur the Mighty * 20 Lieutenant Murunda * 20 Vabbian Guard * 20 Disciple of Secrets Monsters *Kournan military ** 16, 20 Kournan Guard ** 16, 20 Kournan Bowman ** 16, 20 Kournan Priest ** 16, 20 Kournan Oppressor *Margonites ** 24 Margonite Executioner ** 24 Margonite Bowmaster ** 24 Margonite Cleric ** 24 Margonite Warlock ** 24 Margonite Reaper Bosses * 28 General Doriah: Magehunter's Smash * 28 General Nimtak: Spell Breaker * 28 General Tirraj: Invoke Lightning * 28 General Kumtash: Anthem of Guidance Follow-Up *Upon completion of the mission players will find themselves in: The Kodash Bazaar. *To continue the storyline, take on the following Primary Quest: Pledge of the Merchant Princes, from Zerai the Learner in Kodash Bazaar. Category:Nightfall missions Category:Vabbi